


Nothing

by shinkonokokoro



Category: The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Cap's Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinkonokokoro/pseuds/shinkonokokoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony has time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing

Sometimes when it's dark, and it's just him in his big lonely office, Tony locks the door. Then loosens his tie and creeps back to his custom-made chair and leans back. There's a few hours he can afford here. He scans through the hidden folders with Extremis, folds his hands over his stomach. He pulls up all of the old video files and gives himself a half hour tops to watch Steve parade around the Mansion, training, laughing, instructing, leading. _Alive_. And when it hurts enough, he closes his eyes and sets the videos on endless play, Steve's voice washing through the room—all of it. The speeches, the quiet times when Tony's cameras caught their late-night conversations in the 'shop. Even the files of Steve speaking over the comms from their fights. God, that ridiculous time when they'd warded off some sort of fluffy animal that seemed intent on making New York its new burrow. Steve had laughed a the sight of them, claiming some old comic strip that used to run in the actual newspaper. All of it.  


His heart clenches tighter and his hands grip one another so hard his bones grind. Grind just like everything else grinds down on him. All these choices. All these regrets. Things he can't have. And when there's nothing left, he lets Steve's voice surround him and lull him into a few hopeful hours of sleep before the next catastrophe.


End file.
